


After School Lesson

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Big Brother Genocider Mako, Class Trial 5, DID Makoto, Gen, Genocider Makoto, I have been told that this is actually sad so, Mild Cursing, Not really tbh, kinda angsty, rated t for cursing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Makoto started to breathe heavier and heavier as all of the blame started going towards him. He whips his head back at Kirigiri and watches as she turns his head away from him. He turns to the others and sees that they all had doubt written in their eyes. Makoto turns to Touko and sees that she had tears in her eyes. Makoto winces and turns away from her.What the fuck is up with this trial?Mako says from the back of Makoto’s mind. Makoto winces and rubs his head. As the arguing goes back and forth, he watches as his friend’s start to doubt Makoto even more. He glances back at Touko and sees that she is muttering to herself. Makoto sighs to himself and looks down at his hands.
Relationships: Genocider Mako & Makoto Naegi
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	After School Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> so I apparently don't know self control because I made this. I decided to just post it now because why not, give people some more content you know. just, enjoy lol and see you all (actually this time) on sunday !

Makoto started to breathe heavier and heavier as all of the blame started going towards him. He whips his head back at Kirigiri and watches as she turns his head away from him. He turns to the others and sees that they all had doubt written in their eyes. Makoto turns to Touko and sees that she had tears in her eyes. Makoto winces and turns away from her. 

_ What the fuck is up with this trial? _ Mako says from the back of Makoto’s mind. Makoto winces and rubs his head. As the arguing goes back and forth, he watches as his friend’s start to doubt Makoto even more. He glances back at Touko and sees that she is muttering to herself. Makoto sighs to himself and looks down at his hands. 

Everything seemed to point to him way too clearly. Someone must have set everything up to make it look like it was him.  _ No shit you dumbass. Speak up!  _ Mako yells at the back of his mind. Makoto raises his hands and is about to raise his voice when Monokuma cuts him off with a laugh.  “Less talking and more voting!” Monokuma cackles. Mako fronts for a second, yelling “ Damn it, it wasn’t me!” but no one listened. Makoto clutches his head as the others crank their levers. He keeps his head down as he hears the slot machine run. As the sound stops and cheering is heard, he looks up and his eyes tear up when he sees whose face is on the slot. 

_ What!  _ Mako shouts in Makoto’s mind, but Makoto barely hears it. His ears are buzzing and his vision is going hazy and he passes out. The next time Makoto opens his eyes, he sees that he is back in that black void he goes to when Mako fronts. He watches as Mako yells at everyone, even Touko. “This is a sham, we’re being played!” Mako yells out as everyone averts their eyes and Monokumo continues to dance on his seat. 

“Button button, who’s got the button. Oh yeah, I do! “ Monokuma taunts. Makoto gasps when he realizes what is about to happen. Touko looks like she’s about to yell, turning to Mako with her arms stretched and her mouth open, when Monokuma shouts the words Makoto never thought would be targeted towards the two of them.  “Punishment time!” Monokuma slams the button with his hammer as he yells joyfully as Mako’s hands start to shake. Makoto flickers back into front as the metal collars he watched clip onto his friends fall from the ceiling. It clicked with a loud click around his neck. It didn’t pull him up immediately like it did for everyone else though. It paused just long enough to have everyone really understand what they had subjected him to. 

“Makoto!” Touko yells. Makoto turns to Touko and for the first time in forever, a tear falls down his face. Then Makoto is swept up with a harsh pull from the collar. He gasps in shock and breathlessness as he is dragged upwards. He goes through several tunnels, going so fast that he slams into each wall when he makes a turn. He finally reaches the ground after that hellish ride and he looks up. 

He sees the towering figure of something but he doesn’t get a good look because he is immediately turned around by Monokuma. Monokuma smirks at Makoto and forces him down onto this school chair. A rope materializes in his hand and he ties Makoto down. Makoto gulps as he struggles to get out of the binds. 

The chair jolts and then it starts to move slowly backwards. Then the sounds of something large and heavy slamming down onto the ground repeatedly start behind him. Makoto moves to look back but he feels Mako’s presence in his mind. 

_ Let me front Makoto. _ Makoto hesitates before relaxing, Mako fronting up front again. Makoto opens his eyes back in the void and watches as a black board comes up with Monokuma on it. Makoto hears the slamming get closer and tears fall down his face. 

“You know what Makoto?” Mako murmurs under his breath. Makoto sniffs and hums back at Mako, making sure that Mako knows he is listening. “I’m really glad I got to share a body with you. Even though you aren’t the most fit and you become a mess around any attractive person, you're not the worst to be stuck with.” Makoto lets out a loud sob. 

Mako smiles to himself and looks down. Makoto watches as their hands shake slightly with every slam.  _ You’re scared yet you’re fronting. Why? You could’ve let me stay in front and stayed back here. _ Mako blinks and looks back up at the board, watching as Monokuma actually taught something. 

“I didn’t expect you to actually talk. I thought that you would be busy crying.” Makoto sighs.  _ Hurry. _ Mako huffs shakily. “Yeah I know, don’t worry. But,” Mako trails off. A louder slam, one much closer than before, snaps Mako out. “I think of you as my little brother Makoto. I’m the protective older sibling who kills for you and you’re the innocent little brother who ends up stuck with a mess like me.” Mako chuckles to himself. 

He glances back at his friends who were watching on the sidelines. Byakuya was trying to stay poised, his back still in its normal posture. He had a hand over his mouth though. Asahina was openly sobbing, standing next to Hagakure who was still stuck in his shocked face. Touko was on her knees, tears running down her face as she yelled out loud. Kirigiri was facing the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Mako looked back at the damned bear as he realized the slamming was getting a bit too close. 

Makoto smiles to himself, knowing that no one but him knew that he was smiling.  _ Hey, don’t call yourself a mess. We share the same body and that would mean that I am a mess as well. _ Mako snorts. “You are one though.” Mako jokes under his breath. As the slamming became closer and closer, Mako squeezed his thighs tightly. 

_ Hey Mako? _ Makoto asks. Mako hums as he stares at the moving floor. “Yes Makoto?” Mako asks. Makoto goes silent for a bit before answering.  _ Thanks for always being there for me and looking out for me. You’re pretty cool for a serial killer _ . Mako smiles to himself as he closes his eyes shut, making sure that Makoto didn’t see a thing when it happened. “You’re pretty cool yourself.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also just a little note, the ending is ambiguous to let the readers decide if alter ego actually saves them or if they get crushed


End file.
